Hellsing: Best laid plans
by Tina senpai
Summary: The regeneration worked. Alex was bought back along with Yumiko. Brought back to the ones they love and new friends. Alex/OC. Yumiko/OC
1. Treacle

~Chapter 1: Treacle~

"Oh hey sis!" Yumiko walked in, a big smile on her face as she caught Kat sipping a quick bit of the stew she was preparing for tonight' dinner.

"Hey!" Kat turned around and gave her 'sister' a big hug. Truth was, that although both orphans, being brought up by the same man they considered one another to be like family.

"Mmmm, something smells wonderful. No surprise with you cooking." Yumiko sat down on a chair at the counter and pleasantly watched Kat work, knowing the girl didn't like to be too distracted if Yumiko helped (the girl was a major klutz no doubt about it).

"Mmmm Hmmm...you're not getting any." Kat chuckled as she stirred, hearing Yumiko' pout of greatness echoed around the room.

"Jiminy cricket you're stricter than me." Yumiko sighed and laughed through her nose, wondering exactly what Heinkel would say to counter that.

"Mmm. I have to be EXTRA careful of my food. What with you, Heinkel AND of course Alex sneaking around the place."

"Could be worse. Yumie could have snuck in. Remember the time her and Maxwell snuck in when you first began? Oh goodness, they got away with a whole cake!" Yumiko chuckled at the memory, something she shared with Yumie.

"Urgsch, don't remind me! I got scolded! And of course, no one suspected Maxwell. Being so proper and all." Kat sighed and chopped up various vegetables and such.

"Mmmm. She misses those times," Yumiko played with her gloves and sighed sadly, "she misses him. I do to."

Kat turned around, stopping her chopping and going over to her sister.

"We're lucky," Kat placed her arm around Yumiko' shoulder and sat down next to, "you're lucky you're regeneration powers worked. And Alex...I managed to bring him back. Maxwell would be happy for us. He would want us to be happy. Even if he was a complete pain in the a-"

"Don't speak ill of the dead!" Yumiko covered her eyes and shut out the words, both girls laughing as they knew the statement was actually true.

"Oh, worse thing that happens is that Alex would spank me. And we both know I'd enjoy it." Kat giggled and stood back up, tucking a loose strand of hair back over her ear.

"Oh you! So glad Heinkel married you two frisky devils!" Yumiko rested her chin on her hands and observed the way her sister worked.

"That man...speak of the devil-Alex! Touch those biscuits and I'm gonna' cut off your hands." Kat said to the new occupant of the room without turning around, throwing an extra loud of meat into the stew.

Alex just stood there, hand hovered over tray and a disappointed look on his face.

"Kitten...however you do that, you have to teach me." Alex wandered off and shook his head at Yumie, knowing he'd never get a cookie without Kat' permission.

"And hello to you also." Kat giggled as she felt Alex' arms loop around her waist and him lean down to peck a kiss against her hair.

"Hello my kitten." Alex left a trail of kisses in his path, just getting the corner of her mouth before she moved back.

"Oi! Hot stove! AND not in front of sis-sis?" Kat had turned around to look at Yumiko, only noticing she was gone.

"Hmm...strange. I didn't hear her-...YUMIE!" Kat yelled out towards the door after noticing the five vacant spaces on her baking tray where the biscuits had been.

The only reply she got was a high pitched cackle somewhere on the other side of the door, possibly already at the other end of the building.


	2. If I just dreamed

~Chapter 2: If I just dreamed~

As Yumie walked down the hallway, happily munching the last of the biscuits she'd stolen, she was so proud of herself and deep in conversation with a scolding Yumiko, that she didn't sense the malicious, negative energy coming her way.

A figure from the shadows, viewed her as she sauntered down, a tiny sneer of disgust spreading over the person' features before they disappeared again and away from view.

"Yumie!" Heinkel called out behind her friend and ran up to her, a little out of breath.

"Hello you. What's up?" Yumie licked her fingers clean of the chocolatey sauce that stuck to her fingers.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Sister Margaret is sick, stuck in bed with measles. She was supposed to be helping out with Father Angelo today but now she can't. He's asked me to do it and I wondered-"

"If I could take your place? Urgsch, Heinkel! I've never met the man, but I'm pretty sure he's not the mad scientist you make him out to be! Besides, aren't you supposed to 'treat others and you wish to be treated'?" Yumie turned around and brought out the glasses Yumiko needed, feeling herself getting a headache and wanting her 'twin' to take over.

"Oh come on! The man brought Anderson back from the dead! He makes plants all...lively!" Heinkel flailed her hands around a bit to demonstrate the 'liveliness' of the plants, "I even gave him a snip of my hair to stop him bugging me about it. The man has Frankenstein written all over him! You cannot leave me alone with him!"

"Heinkel-GET OFF MY SKIRT!" Yumie called out, swatting and batting away the priest as she sunk to her knees and gripped the bottom of her friend' dress.

"BITTE! BITTE YUMIE! I swear, I won't steal your underwear for a whole month! Just cover for me!" Heinkel gave Yumie the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes' and Yumie felt her resolve melt.

"...what exactly do I have to do?" Yumiko sighed as she woke back up, feeling a pang of guilt at Yumie having to spend the day not in her favourite place (the library).

"Ah!" Heinkel stood up and grabbed Yumiko, punctuating each word with a kiss on the cheek, "Yumiko! My beautiful, wonderful, nun!"

"Get off, get off, get off!" Yumiko batted Heinkel away, feeling her hands start to wander and try to cop a feel.

"Right," Heinkel stood back and cleared her throat, "your job for today is to help Father Angelo out in his laboratory. Just...regular gardening work and such I hear."

"Urgsch," Yumiko instantly sagged but followed as Heinkel pulled her by the hand and towards the garden', "you know I have hay-fever! I touch a flower and I get a rash! These gloves aren't for show!"

"Oh, you'll be fine," Heinkel said and pushed her friend out of the open garden door, before turning and spinning on her heel, "Good luck! I'll miss you when you become a plant!"

"....you're such an idiot." Yumiko just shook her head and made her way towards the large greenhouse on the other side of the garden', far away from where the children would play.

~Inside the green house~

Yumiko stepped in through the doors and gasped. Not only was it nothing like she'd expected, but the place was really how Heinkel had described it.

The 'Green house' looked more like a gigantic laboratory, machines and various instruments running along the walls, some hanging upon the ceiling. Plants of different species (some she recognised, some she didn't) where in various containers, large and small, some even out in the open and moving about slightly as a reaction to a drop of water or the rays of the sun hitting them.

"He-Hello?" Yumiko stepped in, her hands clasped in front of her as she cautiously stayed where she was, hoping not to anger whoever inhabited the greenhouse.

"Ah! Blast!" A sudden voice called out to her, followed by a slight crash and groan, Yumiko jumping surprise and yelping.

"Oh...hello?" She stepped forward a little more when a slight movement caught her eye. She made her way forward when a hand came over the side of one of the tables, trying to pull up the owner.

She came round and looked down at a person who made her heart race.

There, sitting on the floor, tangled in wires, was a young, handsome priest. Yumiko noted his tanned skin, long, dark curly hair and those shockingly outstanding golden eyes of his. She blushed when she realised she was staring, just as he was at her.

"Oh...Belissima! I'm so sorry! I...I got a fright and fell. I wasn't expecting you-anyone!" The man pulled away the wires and begin to fumble about to get them completely off of around his ankles.

"Oh..eh...no! It's my fault! I apologise for startling you Father!" Yumiko bowed low, her hair covering her blushing face, "I shouldn't have just called out like that. Sumimasen!"

"Oh," the priest bent low and lifted her head by her chin with his finger, "no! It's fine. You shouldn't be bowing to me! It's my fault."

The argument escalated until they both looked at each, mid-apology, the sudden amusement of the whole situation taking over and both giggled and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry. I never introduced myself," the priest stuck out his hand and smiled sweetly at Yumie, "I'm Father Angelo Diotavelli."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Sister Yumiko Takagi." She smiled back, a slight peace coming over her at the sight of his friendly smile and the warmth of his hand as she took it.

"Pleasure is all mine." Still clasping her hand, he raised her hand to his mouth and planted a small, respectable kiss on her knuckles.

"I've heard so much about you," Yumiko smiled and tried to block out the images that Heinkel had conjured up in her mind, "you...you have a big laboratory."

Father Angelo' eyes widened a little bit, before he chuckled heartily, Yumiko looking ready to kick herself.

"Thank you. And you sister...I've...I've heard of you also. You and Heinkel Wolfe are the best that section XIII have to offer."

"Th-Thank you. Oh...Heinkel was supposed to cover for the sister that's sick today but...something came up. She asked me to do it. I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh! Oh of course not," Father Angelo blushed and looked away a little ashamed, "it's just...the days are all wrong. I've got no more work for today-apart from the small clean-up," he signalled over to the mess of wires on the floor, "but no. Nothing. I need someone tomorrow in the lab. Sorry to have wasted your time Sister Takagi."

"Oh! It's ok! If you like I...could...come tomorrow?" Yumiko bit her lip, hoping she hadn't stepped over a line by being so bold. The shocked face she received made her feel she had, but then, his warm smile and blush returned.

"Of-of course! I would greatly appreciate your help! If it's not too much trouble that is? I don't want you to be put out or anything!"

"It's fine! Really! I have nothing planned." Yumiko smiled sweetly.

And so it was planned. Yumiko would come back the next day and help out Father Angelo, him giving her a proper tour of the lab and teaching her her small jobs.

As he escorted Yumiko outside, waving her off from the doors, they both were blissfully unaware to another group of eyes watching them, the menacing glow of negativity from the shadows almost evident to someone with Yumie' power. Alas, she was too distracted groaning at Yumiko for dooming them both.


	3. One without a name

~Chapter 3: One without a name~

Yumiko practically skipped towards Father Angelo' laboratory, a small basket of food Kat had specially prepared for her to bring to him (something extra in there for her) hanging in both her hands in front of her.

"Father?" She knocked at the open door, making sure not to be too loud encase she startled him again.

"Sister!" Angelo suddenly popped up from the other side of a table, Yumiko jumping in surprise and her hand to her heart, "Oh! Oh goodness, I'm sorry! I was just happy to see you."

Yumiko giggled slightly and lowered her hand, walking over to him.

"I brought your lunch from Kat. She said it's got everything you need and the lab food is usually horrible. She also packed my one in with yours. I Hope you don't mind."

"No, no, of course not. It's a little early so I thought I'd show you a tour of the lab. If you would still like it?" Angelo took the basket out of her grip politely and placed it down on the table beside him, smiling that grin that made her feel like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Oh, it would be wonderful." Yumiko smiled back and allowed him to lead her in, his arm held out open to her and she happily took it.

"Over here we have a range of testing facilities. This group of 'delphinium', or Larkspur, usually best to grow in rich soil, where mysteriously brought to us all the way from Chernobyl, after a traveller found them growing in a building which had not been inhabited in over 25 years and yet look," Angelo placed his hand delicately on the petals, lifting slightly to show Yumiko, "not only does it appear to be in perfect health, but the pistils and stamen are almost glowing with their own radioactivity. Perfectly harmless sister, do not worry." Angelo chuckled and let go of the flower when Yumiko covered her mouth and looked ready to run.

"And this is a new plant we've been working with. You may find it familiar. It shan't hurt you, do not worry." Angelo let her go towards a small container, opening the hatch slowly as a thick, green vine squirmed over the edge and towards Yumiko.

It straightened up, the tip hovering in front of Yumiko' face slightly as she gulped loudly.

"Urm...please to meet-Oh!" Yumiko yelped and leaped to the side, grabbing her skirt as she felt something probing her there. She was met by an identical vine, looking up as if trying to reach up inside her skirt.

"Oh! No, naughty plant!" Father Angelo stepped forward blushing and gently, but firmly grabbed the vine, "No lifting skirts now!"

"....Heinkel?!" Yumiko looked at the vine and felt that familiarity there as the vine seemed to go limp and apologise as it curled back into the its container.

"Of course," Angelo turned around, still slightly blushing, "you're friend gave me a sample of her DNA and we've been working with it for a while. Though we can't seem to control it's strange behaviour. Harasses all the over plants, most of which have female DNA also."

"...I would say it's surprising, but considering it has Heinkel' blood," Yumiko giggled and covered her mouth before she looked back at a confused Angelo, "do you mind if I try something?"

"Oh...urm...be my guest." Angelo stepped to the side, allowing Yumiko to approach the container again. She held out her hand and the two vines approached her again, one wrapping carefully around her hand, whilst the other seemed to slip down below, aiming for the skirt again.

"Now, now, if you don't behave," Yumiko leant forward and whispered at the plant, "I'm going to lock you in a dark room, with no porn or sweet treats."

The vine that was heading towards her skirt instantly stilled and seemed to jump back in fright. It retreated immediately into the container and the vine wrapped around her hand seemed to tighten itself and rub itself against her, as if apologising. Angelo observed this all the time and was completely stumped.

"Incredible. She only does that with me if I give her a sedative. How did you do it?"

Yumiko just turned away, allowing the vine to fall off of her easily, a small smile on her face.

"Firm hand and experience. What is she called?"

"Oh," Angelo blushed slightly and laughed at himself, "I'm afraid I've been stumped for a while. All the names she does seem to hate...Would...Would you like to name her?"

"Oh! I would love love to," Yumiko turned back towards the plant and bent lower, "Hmmm...not Heinkel, that would be confusing...H...H...Hi...Hilde. Hilde. Do you like Hilde?"

The plant seemed to jump up, as if considering something, before splaying the other vines as if agreeing with her.

"Hilde it is." Angelo smiled towards Yumiko as he bent down next to her, looking at the vines in the container. He'd never seen someone adapt so quickly to one of his plants and he felt a relaxation and peace come over him, something he hadn't felt for a while.

"Oh! This one' beautiful!" Yumiko stood up and quickly walked over towards the other table, Angelo not really noticing at first what she could be looking at.

"Oh...your such a pretty blue colour." Yumiko slowly laid out her hand for the plant, which seemed to slowly move as if waking up. Angelo turned around in time to see the plant open up, it's 'jaws' growing wider, larger than the sides of Yumiko' hands.

"Oh! No!" He leaped forward and quickly covered his own hand over Yumiko', just getting there in time for the plant to snap back down and clasp around the two' hands.

"Oh my goodness!" Yumiko jumped and looked between Angelo and the plant, realisation dawning on her that maybe this wasn't the most friendliest plant.

"I should have said," Angelo cringed slightly as his hand took the brunt of the attack, "you shouldn't touch some of them, not without me. They aren't the most...passive of plants some of them."

Angelo brought around his free hand, tapping the flower gently on it's top, the flower immediately opening up and withdrawing back into itself knowing it had done wrong. Angelo, carefully pulling his hand away from Yumiko' (whose was unscathed) carefully observed the small bite mark that had been left in his skin.

"Oh...Oh I'm so sorry!" Yumiko immediately took the hand carefully between the two of hers, looking closely at the damage. Angelo watched her, the warmth of her hand and the worry in her face for him made his heart beat wildly.

"It's-it's fine! I should have warned you first," He smiled and talked quickly due to the nervous blush he was getting, "it was really accidental and it's not that bad a wound!"

"Well...would you let me patch it up for you? I would...I would really not mind and it would make me feel better." Yumiko looked up at him, her big eyes glistening with hope and Angelo could have melted right then and there.

"Of-of course."

Angelo watched as Yumiko sat him down, bringing out the small first aid kit he directed her to and sat down in front of him, placing his hand on her knee. The simple touch made Angelo blush and he found himself rambling about a species of plant that could be found in the sahara desert, a distraction as Yumiko tenderly cleaned and wrapped his hand, tying it into a small bow.

"One last touch," Yumiko picked up the hand and brought it close to her face as if inspecting it, "Father Anderson used to do this for me and Heinkel all the time when we were younger."

Angelo watched as Yumiko placed a tiny kiss onto his bandaged hand, her lips staying for no more than a second, but leaving a scorching feeling where they had touched, the feel burning through the fabric.

"Th-thank you," He quickly stood up and smiled at her, trying desperately to change the subject, "your...your nose is a little red?"

"Wh-Oh no!" Yumiko quickly turned away and scratched at the small rash on her nose, "I'm sorry, it's my plant allergies! I didn't think they'd get this bad since I came here yesterday and I was fine. I thought my nose felt hot."

Angelo watched her, his head slightly tilted as she applied a small amount of cream to her nose, the little cream acting as a quick soothing agent as she rubbed her nose with her hankie.

An idea came to him and he reached over to his nearby drawer and brought out a small tissue.

"Urm...would you mind if I tried something?" He approached her and placed some pink liquid that was inside a clear bottle.

Yumiko didn't say anything, just blushed and nodded shyly, tilting up her head slightly towards him. He carefully rubbed the tissue with the pink liquid onto her nose, gently massaging her nose in between his fingers. When he'd done, he pulled back and admired his work.

"It's gone now. If it comes back, I could always fix you something to help you with that?"

"Oh...Oh thank you." Yumiko smiled and wrinkled her nose up, something Angelo found inexplicably cute.

"Urm...well...there's nothing else to see. Oh, except the Anderplant."

Yumiko thought the name sounded curiously strange and walked quietly behind Angelo, observing from a distance as he walked up to a large container, it having taken up the one side of the room.

"Oh...oh my." Yumiko stuttered and stepped forward slightly, admiring the large green plant inside the container.

Most of it's massive body was hidden, surrounded by it's own vines, Yumiko thinking it resembled a small jungle of habitat for some other creature. She placed the palm of her hand flat against the glass, some strange feeling taking over her as if the plant was familiar to her. Suddenly, she felt herself jolted back by Angelo, his hands holding onto her shoulder', just in time as the Anderplant snapped a vine against the glass, almost shocking her.

"Careful! Quite aggressive. Oh...sorry!" Angelo blushed when he realised he was holding her back close against the front of his body.

"Anderplant...Anderson' DNA?" Yumiko turned around, facing away from the slightly aggressive creature.

"Yes. Taken from him during his fighting stage. Actually...there was something I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday," Angelo turned around, swallowing a lump in his throat, "I've...I've been wondering if I may have some of your DNA also. To create a plant."

"Oh...Oh of course. I would actually be honoured that you considered me-...oh...do-do I have to have an injection?" Yumiko suddenly turned slightly pale, her hands clasping in front of her at the thought of having a needle stuck into her arm to draw out blood.

"Oh no. Just...one strange of hair." Angelo smiled warmly and walked forward, his hand outstretched. Yumiko willingly turned her head down, allowing him full access to her long hair as she stared at their feet, giggling at how big his were.

Angelo carefully grabbed a segment of her hair, letting it run between his fingers as he felt a strange urge pull him forward. He brought the hair up to his nostrils and inhaled deeply, her scent sweet and wonderful. Just before she noticed, he grabbed the scissors from the side and carefully snipped off about ten strands, not too much for it too be noticeable.

"Thank you." Angelo pulled away and turned around, holding the hair up to his nose again to smell it as Yumiko turned around and quickly ruffled her hair (thankful that Yumie had talked her into leaving her habit in her room).

"It's getting close to lunchtime. You must be hungry. If you like, you can go and see your friends and eat with them." Angelo turned away from the hair he'd just placed in a labelled tube, looking at Yumiko with a big smile.

"Oh...I am hungry but...," Yumiko looked up at him with an endearing and charming smile, "would you like to eat with me?"

A while later...

Yumiko and Angelo sat inside the hall of the main building, happily munching away at the packed lunch that Kat had prepared. She'd talked him out of the lab and inside so they could eat at the table and still talk to people, Yumiko helping to lay out their individual packs of food.

Heinkel, Kat and Alex observed the two from the other side of the large hall, Heinkel with her binoculars out as Kat stole a few grapes and fruit off of her plate.

"Huh! She's giving him food!" Heinkel turned around, binoculars still up as she looked at Kat and Alex, "I mean really! She's feeding him sushi with her chopsticks! Every time I try to eat with her, she pinches me with them!"

"That's because you don't ask and go take the food anyway Heinkel." Kat replied as she bit into another helping of her paella, Anderson occasionally scooping some out for himself.

"Oh! Then what about you and Alex! He hasn't asked for it once!" Heinkel plonked the item down next to her and pouted.

"He doesn't need to ask," Kat smiled knowingly and piled a load onto her spoon and held it out for Alex to have, "we're married. What's mine is his and what's his is mine."

Ay', same rule applies with kissing." Alex carefully took her chin in his hand and pulled her towards him as he tenderly pecked her on the lips.

Heinkel just stared and then shook her head, turning back around to spy on her friend with the 'weirdo crack scientist'.


	4. Deep into the dying day

~Chapter 4: Deep into the dying day~

It had just gone midnight and Yumiko was still up. She'd said her prayers and had gotten all ready for bed when she realised she forgot to return the library book she'd borrowed. She knew the doors stayed open and that she had a while before anyone would notice it was missing, but she still felt that she should return it now, her stubbornness getting the better of her.

She'd walked down the hallway, the rooms around her quiet and the lighting dim, her footfalls the only sound echoing around her as she walked to the library. She finally got there and opened the doors, the library filled with a quietness that it was meant to have. She placed the book on the table the head librarian would sit at every morning, writing a small note explaining and feeling ten times better as she left. She had just come back down the hallway, a few metres away from her room, when Yumie woke up.

'Stop. I smell something.'

Yumiko instantly let Yumie take over, Yumiko hearing the desperate and serious tone in her twin' voice.

Yumie turned around, her nose sniffing out something that only she could seem to smell, her heightened senses superior even to Anderson.

"Fire...Fire!" She quickly turned towards an open window and leaned out, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of what she saw. Part of the downstairs building was up in flames, the chapel slowly burning away before her.

"FIRE! GET UP! FIRE!" Yumie ran down the hallway, banging on the doors of everyone, eventually coming to her friends, "HEINKEL! HEINKEL GET UP!"

"Go avay. I'm trying to sleep you crazed nun!" The voice inside called out, a soft thump following it, obviously a thrown pillow a desperate attempt to tell Yumie to go away.

"HEINKEL! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED OR I'M GONNA' BURN YOUR PORNOGRAPHY IN THE FIRE THAT' TAKING OVER THE BUILDING!"

Yumie didn't have to wait long as a few muffled curses and stomps later, Heinkel appeared at her door, her hair un-brushed and tussled into the 'Bed head' look.

"If it had been anything else, I would have kicked your ass here and now."

"Sure. No come on, we have to-" Yumie was cut off as a loud blast was heard, followed by a rumble which did indeed shake the building.

"Vhat the hell?!" Heinkel straightened herself up and ran to the window, a light glowing from the opposite direction of the fire. Yumie and Heinkel both realised what was happening as a new fire had now been started on the other side of the building, a majority of the wall damaged.

"We're under attack. Get the children!" Yumie yelled and was already sprinting down the hallway towards where the younger children where kept.

Kat ran into them on the way, her arms already full up with a small brunette in her arms and two twin boys holding onto each other and Kat' hand.

All three worked together, grabbing the children and carrying the ones that had trouble getting out, all hurrying down the hallway towards the safe routes out of the building.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building...

The fire was quickly spreading to the second floor. Another explosion had sounded and blocked off one of the exits, leaving only the safe routes that Anderson knew about. He lead a way for the others, making sure no one was left behind, knowing Kat and the others would have the children for now and need his help.

He was making sure all where accounted for, when Father Angelo ran up to him.

"I have to get to my lab! My plants! My work! Everything is in there!" Angelo looked completely shaken by the entire thing, his handkerchief at his nose as smoke began to rise from below.

"Forget it man, they're just plants! You can gather more research after you survive this! Now go and-"

"Anderson!" Angelo turned and looked at him, his demeanour slightly altering as he looked the man right in the eye, "don't forget, it was I who brought you back. I NEED to get down to my lab. If we are under attack, there is information in there, if not destroyed, will be EXTREMELY valuable to our enemies."

Anderson looked at the man, people going in between the two as the tension grew, Anderson feeling a little intimidated by this usually calm man. He just shook his head with a sigh, chuckling before looking at the man.

"No winning against you. Your worse than Kat," Alex pointed down the hallway, past where the exit everyone was heading, "down there. Turn left and go down the stairway that has a 'keep out' sign on the door. Straight down and you'll be out at the end of the garden by the fountain. Be careful ya' silly sod."

Angelo just nodded with a small smile, his eyes glowing mischievously as if he nodded gratefully at Anderson, before running down the hallway.

"Mad git'. Right, everyone, keep coming!" Anderson just kept guiding people, calling at anyone in the back who had tripped over or were trying to see what was happening outside. Finally, the last person was out, Alex receiving a signal from the opposite window that everyone was out safely.

"Right... on to find my wife." Alex smiled and ran down the hallways, knowing exactly the route she was taught to take, his laugh echoing along the hallways at having found such a precious gem.

Back on the other side...

"Ok! I want you three to listen very carefully," Yumiko stooped down low and spoke to the children, "stick together. Follow the route with everyone else. You all have to keep an eye on each other. If someone is hurt, come back here and Heinkel will be waiting until everyone is outside and a head count is taken. You all have to make sure no one has fallen and that all 52 are accounted for. Do you think you could remember that?"

The two boys and one girl nodded, the girl sniffling slightly and wiping her tears off of the sleeve of her pyjamas.

"Oh, your all so brave and smart," Yumie looked at them all and then placed her hand on the girls cheek, "but it's ok to be scared. Just remember, you all have each other and it will be ok. Don't let go of each other' hands ok. Right then, go. Off you go."

She watched as the three scuttled down the stairway, the short path towards the front of the building where everyone was congregating.

"That's all of them. Heinkel, remember, when they give the signal, you go down after them and get out safely. Kat-" Yumie was cut off as she noticed Kat was paying the slightest bit of attention to her, but looking over her shoulder in excitement.

"Kitten!" Anderson ran towards the three, Kat running to meet him as they quickly wrapped their arms around each other and Anderson lifted her off the ground as he held her tight against him.

Something inside of Yumie seemed to tighten and grip at her heart, the image before her striking something.

"Did everyone get out safely?"

Anderson looked over at her and slowly dropped Kat to the ground, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Yes. I made sure. Everyone' out and waiting. Just us."

"Good." Yumie smiled and sighed happily, a calmness coming over her that everyone was out.

"Look! Out back!" Heinkel called their attention to the window' over looking the garden'. Everyone piled together and looked, Yumie slapping her hand over her mouth in shock. A small unit of men were moving mysteriously out of the building, some on flames and being left to die as the others fled through the gardens, some even shedding the priest' jackets they wore, revealing strange uniforms.

"Terrorists?" Kat looked down and clung to the front of Alex' chest.

"Most likely. Angelo! Bloody fool!" Anderson kicked the side of the window, turning away and cursing some more.

"What? What about him?!" Yumie suddenly stood in front of Anderson, looking very serious.

"Blasted idiot," Anderson looked at her and remembered the closeness he'd seen develop between them, "he went out to his damned plants! He wouldn't take no for an answer so snuck out the secret way. Most likely blocked off by smoke now."

"Right...right then." Yumie turned away from him, thinking of something before she stared outside. She stepped away from the group, everyone observing her as she seemed very serious. She picked up a wooden table, making sure the vase was placed on the floor beforehand and lifted it over her shoulder.

"Move." She said simply before going forward, everyone doing as she said and stepping to the side.

"Yumie, what are yo-AH!" Heinkel covered her eyes as she saw Yumie swing round the item in her hands and threw it with all her might into the window, shattering it into a million pieces. Sharp fragments fell inside and outside, the sound making everyone cover there ears, Anderson covering Kat with his own body as Yumie used the wooden table to clean out any sharp, jagged edges that still clung to the frame.

"I'll see you guys later. Damn shame I left my sword in my room." Yumie stepped back a few more steps before running forward and out of the window and throwing herself out of it and falling all the way down from the second floor.

"Ach! Use the stairs you crazy frickin' nun!" Heinkel yelled out after her as Yumie landed on the ground on one hand and knee, instantly getting back up and waving to up to Heinkel before she disappeared off.

"I swear to god, one of these days that girl is going to give me a heart attack." He rubbed his head and clung onto Kat' shoulder, feeling a small headache come on.

"It's ok," Kat turned to the window before noticing something down the hallway, "Is...Mary-Anna?!"

The small girl ran towards Kat, her arms open and tears streaming down her face.

"Vhat are you doing up here?! Ve made the head count and you vere definetely there!" Heinkel looked perplexed as Kat picked the young girl up and held her close.

"I forgot my dolly." The small girl clung desperately to the doll in one hand, Anderson sighing and just smiling the best he could.

"Kitten, get outside with her and make sure EVERYONE is there," Anderson turned around and brought out his bayonets, "I can sense company arriving soon."

Kat nodded and ran down the stairs, carefully clutching the girl to her as Heinkel stood alongside Anderson and brought out her guns.

Through the smoke, five figures emerged, all wearing the same uniforms that the other men had been wearing when they'd ran out of the building and into the garden'.

"They attack our school and threaten the lives of not only the children, but people we love," Heinkel turned her head towards Anderson and smiled, "including your vife. Vhatever are you going to do?"

Anderson just smiled ahead of them, his eyes never leaving as the men approached them, two with guns and the others with machete' at the ready.

"Kill them all of course. Don't worry Heinkel, I won't take them all."

And with that, both stormed into the fight, Heinkel straight away taking out the two with guns easily as they fired upon them, Alex taking all the bullets that flew into him.

The three with machetes dove on him and Alex in his haste, dodged and killed the two, leaving the other one aiming a machete right for his head. It wouldn't kill him, but he knew it would hurt and he stood and braced himself.

Suddenly, the third man froze, his face stilling in terror and agony as blood spurted from his mouth. He slipped to the floor, his torso having been sliced in half from behind.

Anderson looked up in shock as Kat held her templar sword at her side, a small smile on her face.

"No one hurts my hubbie." She stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Anderson' neck, pulling him down towards her.

"I thought I told ye' to take the kids?!" Alex growled slightly, a bit sore with pride that he didn't get the kill and had to be saved.

"I did! But you needed more help." She winked and pulled him closer, engulfing his mouth with hers for a passionate kiss, their tongues instantly entwining together.

"Hate to interrupt...but can someone help me the fuck out?!" Heinkel lay on the ground, her back against a window as blood poured from her shoulder.


	5. Protect and Attack

~Chapter 5: Protect and attack~

Angelo dashed around his laboratory, desperately trying to keep things in order. He destroyed what he knew he would remember, information that could be important to the enemy and hid whatever else he knew he needed, preferably what he was working on. He unlocked all the containers, knowing that it was easier for them to take care of themselves and find a way out just encase the fire reached them, rather than keep them locked in.

"Well, well, what have we here." A voice behind him made him jump and he turned around, his hands clinging to the edge of the table.

Three men stood in front of the doorway, all gazing intently at him with sneers on their faces.

"Looks like scum to me." One of the other men said as he looked around at the plants and snorted.

"We don't like scum. Especially religious fanatically scum like you." The obvious one in charge stepped forward and glared at Angelo like he was something disgusting stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"Ge-gentlemen," Angelo clenched his teeth to stop himself from stuttering, "I'm a man of peace. There is nothing for you here, however if you wish to take something, please take it. But I ask you to leave this place in peace. Please."

The three of them looked between each other, cracking into large smiles before cackling and looking back at Angelo.

"Please? The scum says please? Well I know what I want. Do you lads?" The leader turned around and smirked at the two.

"Death to the scum."

Angelo' eyes widened to the size of saucers as all three raised their guns and pointed them at him.

"Any last prayers, FATHER?" The leader pronounced, clicking his gun and ready to pull the trigger.

"DIE." Another voice sounded out around them, the hiss something akin to pure negativity.

Out of the darkness, as quick as a flash, Yumie flew out at the man, jumping onto the table beside him and round-house kicking him in the face.

"GET DOWN FATHER!" Yumie yelled towards Angelo, dodging out of the way as a barrage of bullets flew towards her.

Angelo done as he was told and jumped on the floor, hiding behind a table and making sure he was curled into a tight ball.

The gun fire stopped and he listened intently.

"Bitch! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU FUCKING BITCH, WE'LL KILL YOU!" The leader yelled out, spitting out the blood that was pouring forth from his mouth.

"Kill me?" Yumie' voice called out again and she cackled evilly, "Catch me first you heathen bastards!"

Angelo heard a few sounds of clashes of fists and scraping of the chairs against the floor before he eventually plucked up the courage to look. He poked his head around the side and his jaw dropped at the sight he witnessed.

Yumie was on top of the table, spinning on her hands and flipping off to dodge the hands that came her way, each one containing a new weapon since they're guns had disappeared (most likely due to her stealing it off of them).

The leader was already on the floor, very still and Angelo realising he wasn't breathing any more. He observed as Yumie easily dodged the arms that came at her, escaping easily if one hand did lay itself upon her person. She grabbed one of the man from the back, quickly snapping and breaking his neck, Angelo shocked and astounded at the same time. The next move had him practically drooling as she demonstrated her fine fighting skills.

She jumped on one table, turning around and placing her hands on the shoulders of the other man and flipping over him. She landed feet first on the table and spun around before he had a chance to face her. She jumped down, her legs landing either side of his head as she leaned back and positioned herself. With her calves keeping him in place, she again pulled up and two the side quickly, breaking his neck also and letting the man fall to the ground, now lying dead next to his other fallen comrades.

Yumie sat on the edge of the table and took a deep breath.

"It's safe now."

Angelo stood up and swallowed the gathered saliva in his mouth, his eyes never leaving the figure before him.

Yumie wasn't even out of breath and had hardly broke a sweat and he'd felt a strange stirring inside of him as he watched her.

She turned to him, her red eyes glowing in the moonlight as she smiled sweetly and walked over to him. Without saying a word, she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him down to her, kissing him firmly on the lips.

Angelo blushed and held onto her upper arms, realising this was his first kiss with a woman. He closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of her, imprinting such a wonderful taste in his mind, knowing it would never leave him.

Yumie pulled back and licked her lips, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Finally get to meet you. Thought I'd skip the hellos and get to what I've been dying to do."

Angelo just stood before her, his mouth open to say something, but his brain not being able to connect.

"No need for sweet talk. We have to go." Yumie grabbed his hand and looked at him intently.

"You're not going anyway, sister."

"Frick on a stick!" Yumie cursed loudly and turned toward' the voices, five men meeting her gaze as they blocked her and Angelo' way to freedom.

"Father, get down." Yumie let go of Angelo' hand and stood between him and the five men that were in their way of freedom.

She'd just defeated three men saving his life and now would have to defeat five more to save both their lives.

Angelo done again as he was told, knowing he wouldn't be able to help her with his terrible fighting skills.

"Oh? Think you can take us little nun?" The new leader approached her, a few feet away from her now and with no weapon but a lecherous grin, "very well. I'll make it fair and you can just fight me for now."

"If you want to make it fair, then give me all your men." Yumie smirked and glared up at the man, knowing she'd hit a weak spot.

Without warning, he brought his fist round and aimed for her face, Angelo about to resort to jumping in, only to stop when Yumie dodged and punched the man instead. He went flying and this time, he didn't get straight back up, a testament to how strong she actually was.

"He was a cocky man who knew no good," she raised her fists again and cocked her hip to the side, "what about you lot? Do you have brains? If so, maybe you might win."

Angelo silently watched her, all the four men diving on at her. She fought back for a good few minutes, flipping and kicking and landing on the men, toying with them as she didn't kill all of them straight away, teasing them with her 'come touch me if you can!' taunts.

He spotted one of the men with gun', aim for her and Yumie flew forward in time to kick the gun out of his hand, the rifle firing off somewhere. Angelo heard a crash and turned, spotting one of his plants laying on the floor. He jumped up and walked towards it, not even getting halfway before a sharp and blunt pain took over and he fell to the ground, his shoulder blades aching from the impact.

"FATHER!" Yumie called out, temporarily distracted as Angelo sunk to the ground with a yell. The man with the gun turned back to her and shot at her, Yumie not paying attention when the bullet impacted in her arm. She clutched at the wound momentarily, before falling backwards and into the grasp of the man behind her, being held back by her elbows, still struggling.

"MOVE AND HE DIES!" The soldier who had hit Angelo stood over him, his gun pointed towards the priest' head.

"Si-sister! Don't do it!" Angelo turned his head towards her, his teeth clenched and willing away the pain. He received a whole new batch of pain when the hilt of the man' gun came into contact with his nose, breaking it with a sickening snap. Angelo heard Yumie cry out before he fell to the floor, a ringing in his nose and new pressure on the back of his head.

"Give up or," the man laughed cruelly, "I'll smash his head into the floor."

Angelo called out in pain as the boot pushed his head into the floor.

"Alright! Alright...I give up." Yumie clenched her teeth and watched the man closely, hoping he would at least stick to his word long enough for help to come.

The man just sneered and nodded towards the the other man. He instantly stepped forward and in front of Yumie, slapping her firmly across the face before tilting her chin back up to his.

"You know what they say about nuns."

"Pure." The one behind her replied.

"She's quite pretty this one. Especially for a nun."

Yumie glared back and spat in the man' face, watching him as he wiped it off and smiled.

"Not smart though."

Yumie shut her eyes as the first punch was thrown at her face.

She resisted the urge to scream out, letting out grunts and groans as she was hit repeatedly, blood coming from her mouth, cheek and eye, the bruising instantly turning red and purple.

He moved on and tugged at her clothes, punching her repeatedly in the stomach when she struggled, giving him time to pull at her binding round her stomach.

Angelo had finally regained some composure, the pain from his nose actually making him focus on not falling into unconsciousness. He turned his head back to the side and the sight he saw made his blood boil.

Yumie and Yumiko' beautiful face, the one that always gave him gentle smiles, was twisted and ugly with bruises and cuts, her clothes torn and exposing skin underneath. He could only watch as he felt something inside of him curl up and began to grow from there like some hideous monster, as the sister' hands where bound with her own binding and she was punched again in the stomach and thrown to the floor.

When a boot impacted on her ribs and Angelo swore he head a snap, he felt the creature inside of him growl and he looked at the man who was beating her. He felt heat radiate off of him as he focused everything he had on that one man. All his hatred, fear and anger combined into one big ball and he sent it straight towards the man.

Just as his boot lifted to kick her again, the man stilled and clutched his head, his screams filling the laboratory as his head exploded and his body fell to the floor.

"What?! It was you, you little shit!" The man standing over Angelo hit him again with the hilt of his gun, Angelo' head falling to the floor as he seemed to be slipping into a darkness.

"No! Leave him alone!" Yumie called out as she clutched at her stomach, her body turned back around by the second man.

He instantly grabbed her legs and spread them either side of her body, his hands grabbing the fabric and ripping it up to allow him access.

Yumie attempted to kick him and hit him again, only to be slapped repeatedly and then hit hard in the stomach. The man took advantage of her being temporarily winded, his hand working it's way to her underwear. He leant forward and pressed his body against her as he prepared two fingers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yumie screamed and fought back as best she could, the disturbance inside of her at the unwelcome visitor unbelievably painful too her virgin self.

Angelo instantly snapped his head forward at the sound and looked toward the one thing that could save them. He focused again, the rage leaving him easier as his mind broke the glass that held the Anderplant in his container.

The soldier' stopped and turned when the glass had finished shattering, the creature shooting out vines towards them and grabbing them instantly.

Angelo felt the darkness surround him as the Anderplant wrapped him in a protective layer of vines, his thorns not hurting it's creator.

As it approached Yumie' now still body, it gently caressed her, knowing she'd be in great pain as it covered her also.

They didn't need to hear the screams of pain that filled the lab as the two men were slowly devoured, the Anderplant enjoying it's torture by slowly sinking thorny vines into them through their orifices.

With a sickening snap and ripping sound, the Anderplant finished it's meal and finally granted freedom to those he had protected. He carefully unwrapped Yumie and Angelo, gently nudging the priest' body back to the land of the living. Angelo opened his heavy eyelids, feeling incredibly sore as he woke up. He noted the vines going past him and turned around.

"...No...sister!" He scrambled frantically towards Yumie' still body, the vines gently holding her and nudging her to awaken.

Angelo carefully cupped her face and stroked as gently as he could.

"Sister? Sister Yumiko?! Yumie?! YUMIKO!" Angelo positioned himself and pulled her body towards him, his arms holding her neck, shoulder' and head as he rested her body against him.

"Oh god please...no...not this one. Please, wake up. Please." Angelo' unashamed tears fell from his eyes as he cradled the girl, stroking his fingers through her hair and urging her to wake up.

"Fiore...my precious, beautiful fiore. Wake up. Please." Angelo whispered against her head and watched her face, his tears making tracks along her bruised and bloodied face.

He heard a small moan and stilled, willing the sound of his heartbeat to be quiet as he watched her.

"Yu-Yumiko? Yumie?" He looked down at the girl and prayed that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him as her eyes flickered.

Yumie' eyes opened slowly, a glazed look coming over her. She focused and looked at Angelo, a smile spreading across her face.

"Did I get them?"

Angelo chuckled, fresh tears spilling out of his eyes as he used his sleeve to gently wipe her face.

"You did. You did. You were wonderful. You got them." He sniffled slightly, the vines of the Anderplant retreating back and away from them as it was content in knowing Yumie was ok.

"Good." She smiled again before closing her eyes and sighing, sleep taking her over again.

"Yumie? Yumie?!" Angelo gently shook the girl, trying to wake her back up, only stopping when he knew it was impossible.

He closed his eyes and called out, knowing there was one person that would hear him.


	6. Taste of blood

~Chapter 6: Taste of blood~

"Hah! Take that you piece of shit!" Kat watched as her chosen prey charged for her, only to fall to the ground without his head.

"Kitten...did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Alex growled with a sadistic smile as he released another of his bayonets towards the men.

"Plenty of time for that later love," Kat licked her top lip, knowing it would drive him crazy, "we've got a hoard."

Alex noted the large group of men and women heading towards them, all ready with guns and knives.

"I have a plan. Follow me." Kat grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled him to the side with her, down the large hallway towards the kitchen.

"Kitten, this is no time for cooking!" Alex smirked, half joking as he knew his kitten had something up her sleeve.

"There's always time. Especially when it's our enemies we'll be frying tonight!" Kat cackled evilly as she pulled Alex towards the kitchen and towards the stove.

She pulled the large piece of furniture away from the wall, Alex helping her to reveal her 'secret weapon'.

A small computer screen with a large keyboard greeted them and two small packages.

"You," Kat picked up them both and handed them to Alex, "I need you to put these outside. Don't get hurt and come straight back in. I'll activate them when you're safe inside."

"Love, I'll need to fight some off that don't make it. Make sure the packages are fine. And no arguing kitten, you need to do this. If you don't, your getting a spanking later." Alex leant over her and smiled dangerously.

"Is that a promise?" Kat smiled sweetly up at him, a cheeky glint in her eye.

Alex just growled and stomped away, complaining about bad timing' and a quick cold shower.

He waited just outside the doors and threw the two packages either side of the hallway, lining them up just as he heard the small army come around the corner.

"Wait for it!" He called over his shoulder, knowing Kat had her fingers ready to activate the small bombs.

"NOW! KITTEN NOW!" Alex called out just as the first line came down the hallway and past the packages. Kat hit the password and code as quick as a flash, and less than a second later, a blast came from outside the doors, the kitchen cutlery shaking where it hung.

"Alex!" Kat called out at the sound of boots still running along the floor.

Alex was alright, but he was waiting for the smoke to clear. He didn't see the man that snuck past him and into the kitchen, instead focussing on the four in front of him, quickly setting about protecting his kitten.

Kat had immediately stood up when the door opened, stepping forward only to be confronted with a man she did not know. He snarled and grabbed his machete, charging straight for her.

Kat, only a few feet from her templar, dove out of the way in time, round house kicking the man in his side, hearing a successful snap when his rib gave in under the strain of her boot.

She turned and grabbed her templar, whirling it around in time just as the machete came out her. She knocked it and was glad that she'd moved in time, only having her arm slightly nicked. She ignored any sting of pain and continued to fight.

"You try to destroy my home." She hissed between hits of her sword, her anger growing more and more.

"You try to harm my children."

Another swing and she ducked the machete as it swung over her head.

"My friends."

She used the templar as a counterweight and propelled herself forward to kick the man in the face.

"My husband."

She swung the templar round and just managed to slice the man' chest, watching him hit the floor.

"And now me? You're pathetic." She raised the templar, sending it down into the man' heart as he raised his machete towards her stomach. She groaned in pain as the metal hit her stomach, scratching it across just enough to require stitches. She was just thankful she'd landed the fatal blow as the man suddenly stopped moved and blood poured out of his mouth.

Kat dropped her templar and held her stomach.

"Come! There's another in here!" A voice outside the door that wasn't Alex' called out and Kat thought as quickly as she could. She scuttled down and opened one of her cupboards, quickly scrambling in and shutting it behind her, knowing she was in no condition to fight.

Instead of the men coming in for her, she didn't hear the sickening sounds of flesh slicing and an inhuman growl, before a short silence was broken by Alex storming into the kitchen.

He'd not realised someone had gotten in and the body and the blood was enough to make him know Kat had put up a fight. But the sight of her abandoned sword made his heart clench.

"KAT! KITTEN! KAT! ANSWER ME!" He yelled, looking desperately around the kitchen for any sign of her.

He listened carefully, at first hearing silence and he felt something terrible grow inside of him: doubt.

He sunk to his knees, his hands reaching for the templar sword when he heard it.

A small tapping against the wood and a tiny voice calling for help. He strained his hearing, listening to where the sound was and turned towards a cupboard, a bloody hand print a big clue to what had happened.

He pulled the door open and gazed inside at the small female crammed inside, clutching at her stomach.

"I got locked in."

Alex was crying and laughing at the same time, his arms reaching out and carefully pulling Kat out with him, his arms instantly wrapping around her waist as he smothered her face in kisses.

"Oh...Oh kitten don't worry me like that." Alex rocked her back and forth, wiping his eyes onto her shoulder as he clung to her.

"Sorry. I'll make sure to call on my wonderful back-up next time." Kat sniffled away her own tears, cuddling Alex tightly.

"Love you. Love you, love you, love you." Alex kissed her tenderly along her neck and jawline, before pecking her on the lips.

"Easy now. When the fights over big boy."

Alex smiled up at her before he turned his head to the side, listening to something that only he could seem to hear.

"It's Angelo. Yumie' in a bad way. We need to get to them." Anderson allowed Kat to clamber off of him, her hands already working a small spell to help patch herself up. She grabbed Alex' hands and they exited out of the back door, running towards where they were needed most right now.


	7. Recovery confession

~Chapter 7: Recovery confession~

Yumiko opened her eyes, her lids heavy and she squinted slightly as the gentle light made her feel slightly sore. She adjusted her sight and sighed as she realised she was in her own room. She tried to collect last night' thoughts and shut her eyes again.

Fire. Children. Angelo. Lab. Men. Anderplant...Angelo.

Her eyes sprung open again as she attempted to move, Angelo' name playing on her mind. The only problem was, it felt as if her body was strapped down by invisible belts to her bed and when she moved, she felt as if she had been crammed into a tiny box and not been let out for days.

She slowly wiggled her toes and fingers, stretching her arms and testing them. She became aware of all her body and all the scars and bruises upon herself, surprised that nothing felt to bad. She also noted the mysterious weight resting on her stomach and, without looking, reached a shaking hand onto the mysterious item, feeling a mass of silky hair. Hearing a purr, she at first thought it was a cat, but a small masculine moan as she gently patted the hair let her know she had a visitor.

She shifted her head slowly, her neck sore and the heaviness feeling like her brain was knocking against her skull. She smiled down at the sight of Father Angelo, asleep with his head on her stomach, his face peaceful and his face practically unscathed.

"Father," Yumiko grabbed some hair and gently tugged, "Father wake up."

"Mmmm...place the damn specimen in a container." He mumbled in his sleep and attempted to whack Yumiko' hand away.

"...Father!" She said a little more louder and sterner, tugging his head back at the same time in a sharp and quick action.

Father Angelo' eyes shot open and he sat up, all to quickly as he pushed himself backwards and fell off his chair, Yumiko turning and watching him as he scrambled around the floor and stood back up.

"You...you're awake. You're awake." Angelo looked relieved, a smile on his tired face. Yumiko could tell he hadn't slept and he sat back down beside her on the bed, placing his hand on top of hers.

"I still feel tired though. I remember a few things but everything else is blotchy. How did we...ya' know?" Yumiko looked at him and shuffled gently, pleased that her back wasn't too sore.

"You...we have the Anderplant to thank for that," Angelo looked away, remembering what he had done, "I...I'm very glad I invited such a thing. It protected you and saved us. I done nothing."

Angelo felt the grip of her hand tighten on his slightly and he looked up at Yumiko' serious expression.

"I remember. You got your nose broken because of me. And...somehow...somehow you did save me," She smiled and looked sad for a moment, "I just can't remember all. Just...the bad bits. And then you were holding me."

Angelo stared at her, a healthy blushing spreading across his cheeks when she told him that. When he'd held her, he felt so wonderful, the heat of her body so close to him.

"I felt safe in your arms. I felt so safe with you. I felt so happy."

He looked at her shocked, her words striking something inside of him he'd not felt before.

"I'm sorry," Yumiko laughed and turned away, ashamed of herself, "I shouldn't blurt out such things. I must sound ridiculous."

"No!"

Yumiko turned her face back towards Angelo, his other hand holding her cheek.

"No. Those words...no one has ever said such things to me before. They're wonderful. You're wonderful."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he leaned forward and looked into her eyes, looking at him as if she was terrified of every little thing that was happening.

"I...I love you."

Yumiko gasped and Angelo just started at her, desperation showing clearly in his eyes as if begging her to answer.

"I...I think I'm in love with you." Yumiko whimpered happily, her hand gently grabbing Angelo by the back of his neck and pulling him down towards her, desperate for his touch.

Their lips touched and both felt tiny sparks of excitement deep within one another' stomachs. Yumiko carefully moved her lips, allowing Angelo' tongue to enter her mouth and taste her, both moaning at the wonderful feeling.

Soon, the kiss became slightly heated and they had to part for air, Yumiko remembering something as she brought her hands up to her lips.

"You...I know that taste...did," she looked up at him, "did you kiss me already?"

Angelo shook his head, before he recalled the kiss by Yumie and he blushed again, his eyes widening and giving away exactly what he was thinking.

"Huh! Oh my goodness! Yumie!" Yumiko scrunched her eyes and covered her embarrassed face, trying to fight down the burning blush upon her cheeks.

Angelo just chuckled slightly, trying not to seem to amused at her embarrassment at the way her twin kissed him.

"It's ok. It wasn't terrible I was just...shocked."

Yumiko let her hands fall down by her side and she gazed at him, willing herself to have the ability to laugh at herself.

"Oh...Oh I'm still sore in my stomach," she wrapped an arm around herself, "actually...I'm surprised I'm not more hurt. If I remember everything I'm sure I broke something. And you, your nose is fine?"

Angelo smiled and scratched at a tiny scar on his nose.  
"Kat healed us. She and Anderson carried you to the front of the house and once the fire was under control, we moved everyone back in and you to your room. You were very brave. So strong."

"No, I'm not," Yumiko smiled and shook her head, "that's Yumie. She is very strong."

"No, you both are," Angelo cupped her cheek in his hand again and stroked her face with his thumb, "I always watched you and you both fascinated me. From the first time you were brought here and every time you played in the garden' and even when you and Heinkel would hide in the bushes and eat sweets rather than take afternoon mass."

Yumiko laughed heartily with him, quite pleased that he'd loved her for so long. She felt she'd always had someone watching her but never felt scared.

"Oh and your plants. Are they alright?"

"Mmm, yes. They've all been placed in new containers and are doing well. The one that was damaged has even by revived. Oh and your flower is growing to!" He looked at her excited, as if a little boy describing something fantastical he'd seen, "I just left it and it was already a tiny little sprig in the earth!"

"Oh," Yumiko smiled and looked very pleased with him, "I can't wait to see it. I'm sure Yumie would to."

Angelo blushed again at the mention of her sister' name.

"Yumie...well...does she always act so...bravely?"

"Sometimes," Yumiko sighed and shook her head, "sometimes she does what she wants because she's pig-headed and knows it only reflects badly on me."

"It's just...Yumie...she stirs something inside of me. When I'm with you, I'm calm and relaxed and it feels wonderful, but with Yumie...it's like I'm not myself."

Yumiko plonked her head back against the pillow and smirked.

"She was worried about you last night. I didn't think she liked you but it turns out that she has as big a crush on you as I have."

Yumiko giggled and held onto Angelo' hand as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head, trying to stop himself from stuttering and rambling words of love towards her.

Meanwhile...

"Oh! Alex!" Kat turned around after she felt a rather hearty slap on her rear, her glare burning into Alex' back.

He turned round and looked at her.

"Whit'? I did'nae nothing!" He opened his arms out innocently and ducked, quickly dodging a random ball of paper that she lobbed at his head.

"Nice try," she turned back around to continue with his work, "but you know no naughty stuff whilst we work. We promised Angelo we'd clean up his lab whilst he looked after Yumiko. He's been up all night worried about her."

Alex sighed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No you horny priest!" She slapped his hands away, desperately trying to get him off as he attacked her neck with his lips and teeth.

"Nope. I'm sorry can't do it."

Kat gasped as he ground his hips against hers and one hand clutched at her priest and kneaded it, his lips sucking at her earlobe.

"Al-Alex! No fair!" She whined and eagerly pushed her hips back, turning around to meet his kisses that where leading a path towards her mouth.

"Mmm, tis'." He kissed her passionately and lifted her up onto the table, sweeping out all the paper and such she'd just put on their, organised and neat.

As they stripped and their bodies began to connect, they were unaware of the Anderplant, eagerly watching and letting it's vine sneak back inside the container, pleased with what it had done.


End file.
